A Slender Love Story
by Jasmine-The True Believer
Summary: Sky sat up in her bed, her heart racing, then she relaxed when she realized everything was fine The tall man with no face, the crash, and Piku dying-it was all just a dream. She waited for Piku to come into the room, but she didn't. Her throat became dry as her mind raced. Something shiny caught her eye and she raised her left hand. It was a silver ring. YOU ARE MINE, was engraved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Dear Readers! I have been introduced to a few Creepypastas, including Slendy and Jeff. This is my first (And probably not last) SlendermanxOc story, with a probable M rating. Just letting you know. **

**Anywhoooo...Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

_Sky Blythe wasn't afraid of anything-or so she thought. _

_She realized what true fear was that one winter night in December..._

* * *

"Are you sure Piku will be okay?" Sky asked her veterinarian nervously.

The vet nodded. "Yes, Piku just suffered some minor scratches. However, make sure you keep her indoors for a week or two."

Sky sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Gina."

Gina chuckled. "You're very welcome, Sky."

Sky took her dog's leash in both her hands, letting Piku know that it was time to go. She gracefully leaped off the examination table, padding to her owner. Sky knelt down and rubbed the young beagle behind her brown floppy ears, making her bark happily, her tail wagging wildly. The leash was clipped onto the dark blue collar, and both owner and dog walked out of the clinic.

"That's the last time I let you outside by yourself," Sky chastised Piku. Piku's ears drooped lower and her eyes grew big. "Now, don't you give me those eyes. You knew better than to pick a fight with the next door poodle. Sometimes, your overconfidence scares me." Sky shook her head. It had begun to snow while they were inside, so she pulled her light jacket around her some more as they walked across the parking lot towards a red Honda Civic. With a push of a button, the lights flicked on and it was unlocked.

Piku yipped and hopped into the backseat of the car, obediently waiting for Sky to unlock her pet carrier. When that was done, Piku laid in the cage, ready for a quick nap. Sky smiled. She loved the beagle so much, it would hurt her so much if she lost her dear companion.

Climbing into the driver's seat, she started the car and drove off.

It was 9:00 at night, and Sky drove down a lonely highway that was sandwiched between the woods. She kept a steady eye on the road, making sure she and her beloved partner made it home safely.

She was about seven miles from her home when she began to feel tense. Something in the crisp mountain air was off, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

The light snow that was falling earlier had become heavier, making it a little difficult for Sky to see the road properly. She flicked on her brights, slowing down a little bit to avoid any surprise ice patches.

Piku whimpered nervously.

"It's okay, Piku. We're almost home." she spoke softly, her voice full of tenderness and love.

Piku whined once more, but was silent for a little while. Then she started yipping.

"Piku," Sky said, making sure voice was a little more stern than before.

'Piku must be really nervous if she's like this,' Sky thought when Piku yipped again.

Her thoughts brought her attention from the road only for a moment, but that was all the time that was needed.

Sky gasped as something big and dark ran across the road, stopping in front of her oncoming vehicle.

Not wanting to be responsible for the death of the thing, she swerved into the next lane, which was closer to the woods.

The tires slipped and Sky panicked as her car went careening down the highway.

'I'm gonna die!' her thoughts screamed as she struggled to gain control of the car. The Honda hit yet another patch of ice and she flew off the road, into the woods.

The car flipped once, twice, and a third time before settling on it's top.

* * *

**I will post a new chapter when I reach 3 or more reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if there are any mispellings. I am typing this on a tablet.

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Sky groaned in pain when she came to.  
It was dark and cold, making her wonder where she was. A quick glance around told her that she was currently hanging upside down in her vehicle. Sky unclipped her seatbelt carefully, and she fell to the roof of the car. Her hands were cut on broken shards of glass, making her cringe in pain.  
'Wait-where's Piku?' She thought.  
"Piku?!" She called. A low but scared whimper responds and Sky is brushing away glass to get to the back seat. The cage was still in one piece, with the exception of a few bars missing here and there.  
Piku waited patiently for Sky to unlock the cage, before curling up in her arms. Quiet whines escaped her, making Sky frown in worry. It wasn't like Piku to be like this.  
Carefully, Sky climbed out of a broken window into the fresh snow. A quick inspection of the totaled vehicle suggested that was a miracle they escaped with their lives. With rubbery legs, Sky put a little distance between her crushed car and herself. She whipped out her cellphone and with stiff, frozen fingers, dialed 911.  
Instead of a dialtone, however; Sky was met with a strange static noise. She checked her connection to discover she still had four bars. Dialing the number again, Sky's phone started to buzz louder.  
Sighing, she placed the phone back in her pocket.  
"It looks like we're walking home, Piku."

* * *

Sky's feet crunched in the snow as she urged herself on. She was very much aware of the creepy aura that lingered in the woods, and how Piku would squirm in her arms, often growling at something in the distance. Eventually, Sky put Piku down, gripping her leash so tight, her knuckles turned pale as the pure white snow. Piku stayed exteremely close to Sky, sometimes even tripping her.  
Sky knew soething was wrong, and was terribly anxious to get back home.  
Piku stopped, staring at something in the distance. Sky turned on her flashlight app and flashed it in that direction.  
Nothing was there.  
"Piku, come on." Sky said, pulling on the leash. Piku didn't budge.  
"PIKU!" Sky shouted when the young beagle took off. Sky grabbed the leash tighter, but Piku was determind, and yanked the leash from her hands.  
Sky desperately ran towards her dog, but Piku was faster, and dissapeared into the trees.  
"Piku!" Sky yelled. She waited for her to bark happily and come running back to her, but even then, she knew deep inside her that Piku wasn't going to come back on her own.  
She ventured deeper into the woods, following the small tracks in the snow.  
'I have to hurry before the snow fills in the tracks.' Sky thought.  
A bark echoed through the night and Sky followed it, her stomach dropping when a painful yap sounded.  
It urged her to go faster as she burst through the trees. Sky shone her flashlight around, eventually landing on a limp body.  
"Piku," Sky sighed in relief then she gasped when she saw the angle of which Piku's neck was in.  
"No...no. no, no, no, no," Sky repeated as she approached the body.  
But it was true, and Sky knew it.  
Tears formed in her eyes, and her mind reached the conclusion on its own.  
Piku was dead.

* * *

WHEN I REACH SEVEN REVIEWS, I WILL UPDATE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**A/N: I am so sorry for the EXTREME delay in updating. I have been pulled in about a million different ways, so I am really, really, really sorry, guys! I have, however, got to write out the story a little bit, so I have a few chapters written down, just waiting to be typed. **

**Another thing, I have paused all my stories except for this one and Undertaker's Flower, (for those of you who have followed me), and I have started a new story called Stuck. It's a fanfic for not only BEN Drowned, but for Jeff the Killer as well. I should have it up eventually. **

**Last thing, (stay with me folks!) for the stories I have put on hold, I have lost inspiration for them. Those of you who have an idea about them, please PM me the ideas, or just review them. Otherwise, it'll take me longer to get back to them. It would be helpful if for those paused stories if y'all would provide some ideas, kay? **

**Anyway, I think that is it...**

**Oh, and Thank you all for the amazing Reviews, and how patient you guys are, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

Sky fell back, seeing that her beloved friend was dead. Her chest felt heavy, and she couldn't breathe. She covered her mouth and knelt down beside the corpse. There was no blood, but the angle of the neck was all Sky needed.

She tried to keep a barrier up, tried to keep the tears from falling, but the pain was unbearable. Tears fell freely, and Sky's last piece of self control broke. Collapsing beside the body, Sky cried softly into her folded arms. At one point, she even held Piku's body, mourning for her loss like a mother who has lost a child.

A rustle of leaves startled her, and she gasped. She prayed silently that it wouldn't harm her as it did her dog.

Something moved in the shadows, and Sky's heartbeat raced. She gently laid the limp body on a soft patch of ground before getting to her feet and investigating. Her phone's flashlight app when dim for a moment, then completely turned off. Sky attempted to fix the phone, aware of the dreaded feeling of feeling watched.

An abnormal breeze went past her, and her heart almost stopped. She turned to see what had caused it.

A tall man dressed in a crisp, black suit stood silently, watching her. Her eyes glanced over him, eventually see his face. But there was something wrong.

It had no face.

Sky fought to tear her gaze away from the faceless man, but found it nearly impossible. She began to feel lightheaded watching him, and collapsed to her knees. She found the strength to look away, and just stared at the ground.

She regained strength and stood to her feet. She glanced toward the man again and was shocked to find that he was not there anymore.

"_How did he manage to leave without making a noise?" _Sky asked herself. She did a 360, trying to find where he had went.

The eerie silence never ceased, and it deafened Sky. Her senses were on high alert, and every little movement she caught with wide, frightened eyes.

She followed her footsteps back to where Piku's body laid.

It was not there, but instead was a letter.

Scribbled onto it was two words.

_GET OUT_

Confused and scared, she scanned the area.

Nobody.

Sky sat down against one of the nearby trees, note in hand. She crossed her arms and brought her knees to her chest. She buried her head in the crook of her arms and cried.

Another rush of air brought her head up, and she stared directly into the "eyes" of the faceless man.

A cruel and evil smile appeared on the face, and Sky panicked.

"I warned you," it hissed.

Sky screamed out in terror and fainted, now vulnerable to the thing.

* * *

Sky sat up in bed, her breath heavy and fast. She soon relaxed when she realized that everything was fine, and that it was all a crazy dream. Piku wasn't dead, there was no such thing as a faceless thing, and her car was alright.

It was all just a dream.

She called for Piku, waiting anxiously for her happy yaps and for the bundle of fur to come bounding in.

It didn't happen, and Sky tried again.

Nothing.

Her mind raced, and her throat became dry.

She attempted to get out of bed when something shiny caught her eye. The sunlight from the window had bounced off the ring that was put on her left finger.

The ring was silver, and had something was engraved into it. Her breath caught in her throat as she read it.

_You Are Mine_


End file.
